Viva La Morte
by Lady Murray
Summary: Garrett's last moments as a human.


**This story is a product of reading Breaking Dawn and listening to Coldplay's Viva la Vida way to much. I strange combination, but it totally works. (If you don't, I recommend you turn off your computer, crawl into a corner, and eat a cupcake.)**

**I apologize ahead of time for my lack of knowledge on the Revolutionary War. I tried to make it as vague as possible to make it at least sound all right. **

**This is to all of you who feel in love with Garrett. FREEDOM!!**

_"They say you can put a vampire flat on his back...That's something I've never seen. Seems like it might be a bit of an exaggeration..."_

The screams of his fellow patriots dieing next to him and the thick smoke of musket fire clogged Garrett's senses and it took all of his control not to lose himself. _Think about why you are here! What you are fighting for! What the future could bring!_ Even with these constant reminders, oncoming canon fire interrupted his thoughts and he scrambled for cover as the canon balls rained down upon the hiding men.

Garrett managed to get to his feet and raced for the nearby brick wall. It was low enough to cover him when he squatted behind it, and not high enough to catch the British's eye. The momentary calm gave Garrett enough time to find his center, before he threw himself back into battle. He loaded his gun, whispered a quick prayer and aimed over the wall. His shot was wide and didn't even touch any of the swarming red.

After a hasty reload, he fired again, this time luck was on his side. He managed to take down one of the British operating one of the canons. His luck turned sour though, when the other soldier manning the canon saw him and shouted in anger. It was a race between the two enemies. Who could take the other down the fastest? Garrett reloaded as fast as he could and tried to hit the redcoat, but missed. Garrett grabbed another bullet, but by then the redcoat had loaded the canon by himself and was aiming it right at Garrett.

Realizing his brilliant hiding spot couldn't handle even a nearby hit by a canon, Garrett sprinted away from the wall just at the right time. He had made it 10 steps when the ground shook violently under him, causing him to loose his balance and fall. Scrambling to his feet, but shooting a quick glance back, he saw that the wall had taken a direct hit and was completely destroyed. He ran as fast as he could toward the next shelter, firing at every chance he got.

The fort he was heading towards had taken a lot of artillery damage and seemed to be barely holding up against the onslaught of British soldiers. Garrett ducked inside the fort through one of the holes on the outer wall and raced up the top of the wall. When he got to the top and looked over the surrounding area, his heart sank deeply in his chest.

They were completely surrounded. The nearby bay that was a mile east of the fort was full of British ship that were firing unrelentlessly upon the fort with their long range canons. The other three sides faced a sea of red, also giving no mercy to the colonists inside.

The colonists knew that this fight was just a distraction. To draw the British away from their hunt for Washington, but with death drawing closer and closer, the point of the battle was losing its appeal to the last of the rebels.

Garrett shot without aiming as the redcoats came closer and closer. He knew he would die today. Silent prayers came nonstop from his mouth, hoping that the king's rule over the colonies would end soon and that the dream of a free America would come fast.

He felt a tug on his uniform and turned his head to see an officer, a lieutenant, shouting something to him about a tunnel under the fort. _Does it really matter_ Garrett thought bitterly to himself as he turned back to the waves of red that were crashing against the walls. _Why run? We won't escape, or live threw the rest of the day for that matter. _He fired again and again. His mind was blank of any distractions.

Again, another tug on his uniform. The lieutenant again. This time he was ordering Garrett to retreat. Garrett cursed the cowardice of his commanding officers as he followed the last of the men into the lower levels of the fort. He could hear the solid bangs coming from the main gate where the British were trying to get through.

The path they took through the basement lead away from the bangs and came to a clutter filled room. They weaved in and out of the piles until they came to the far back wall of the room, where a small door that blended right into the masonry was open.

There were only about a dozen men waiting for their turn to get into the tunnel. I loud crash from far away startled the remaining soldiers. They scrambled for the tunnel. Garrett watched them, anger bubbling up inside him. _Cowards,_ he thought to himself, _running from a fight with their tails between their legs. _He shook his head in disgust.

He looked back to the door they came from. He did see a path that seemed to lead back up to the main walls of the fort. He could lead the British away from his retreating countrymen, and also fight to the death, instead of die running away. _Yes_, Garrett thought to himself, with a slight smile on his face. Not a happy smile, but a smile that, to him, showed that he had found his purpose and was ready to die for it.

He shut the tunnel door tightly and pushed a crate in front of it quickly before racing back the way he came. He turned and took the hallway he saw earlier, to find that it did lead him back to the wall. He crouched and surveyed the now empty fort. The British hadn't made it in just yet. The door had a hole in it. Not big enough yet for any redcoats to get through, but it was big enough for them to push the planks of wood away that barricaded the door.

From where he was, Garrett had a clean shot at any British through the hole. With a grim expression on his face, he fired at the unprepared British. After 3 shoots, and three dead men, the British went from offense to defense and fired wildly at Garrett, who, even thought none of the shots hit, still had to move away from his hiding place to a better one in order not to get hit.

Garrett continued to fire at the British that were trying to break through, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Sensing that the British weren't going to try anything anytime soon from the door, he turned his full attention at the strange movement in the shadows. He scanned the shadows, and jumped back in astonishment as a man walked out from behind a doorway towards him.

The man looked more like an angel straight from heaven itself! He seemed to glide past the dead rebels that lay about the ground. Garrett truly would have seen this as a sign from God and would have kissed the angel's feet, if it weren't for the eyes that only saw him.

They were an unnatural red color. Garrett thought he was going mad, but as the being got closer, he could see how the evil red color was darker near the edges of the eyes. And the way they looked at him! They spoke of desire and need. Garrett tried to will his legs to move away, but the creature's gaze held him where he was.

The being stopped a few steps away. Garrett swallowed nervously. Using as much will power as he could, he dragged his eyes away from the man and glanced quickly toward the main door, where the British still weren't advancing. _Where were they _his mind screamed. _The one time he would actually want the British to protect him…_

"You need not worry about them. By the time they get here, you will be finished." Garrett's eyes flashed back in shock as the man spoke. It was a glorious sound that Garrett couldn't place or compare. Looking back at the man, he saw a cruel smirk on his lips. They pulled back further, revealing pure white teeth. Garrett felt a cold shiver race down his back. _This thing is unnatural, _he thought, _and it doesn't seem to have good intentions behind its actions._

The creature sighed and looked over at the door for a moment as well. "Yes, it will be too late for you, but I should make this quick, just in case." He turned and smiled at Garrett, but not the friendly smile Garrett desperately sought.

The man walked forward a little more, and that sudden movement got Garrett's legs to move again. He stumbled backwards, trying to get away from the creature. It smiled evilly at him. "So you want to play games?" It asked playfully. His playful manner disappeared as quickly as it came though, and he sank down into a crouch, coming ever closer to Garrett.

Garrett tried to back away faster, but soon felt the cold hard wall against his back, a sign of no escape. The man smiled cruelly again. "Nowhere left to run my little friend." His voice came out as a hiss, and Garrett turned and sprinted as fast as he could along the battlement, not caring at all if he was an open target for canon and gun fire, only wanting to get away from the dark angel that hunted him.

"Mine," the man hissed, and then Garrett was on the ground, the creature on top of him. Garrett fought, trying to push it off, but the man was like rock. It picked up him and flung him at the wall.

Pain erupted in Garrett's chest. He shrank against the wall, fighting for air. The creature stood over him, that cruel smile almost permanent on it's face. "Delicious" the man purred. Then, he leaned down, fast, toward Garrett, mouth open.

Several things happened very fast. One was that pain seemed to come from his neck this time, right where the creature's head seemed to be. Garrett couldn't fight the strength of the creature, and was starting to feel lightheaded. He started drifting. Just when Garrett was starting to loose consciousness, he heard a bang from somewhere near, but not next to him. Shouts rang out from where the bang came from, and footsteps originating there as well started spreading. _Help_, Garrett thought weakly. _Somebody please…help…_

Then, Garrett's world was blow everywhere. An explosion, a canon ball, hit right where Garrett and the creature were. The creature was blow away from Garrett, screaming. Garrett felt himself being thrown into the air from the force. He felt like he was in the air for a while, when his body slammed into the ground.

He lay on the ground, dieing. He felt himself slip away, just barely noticing a faint, but growing burning feeling right where the creature bit him…

**Thanks for reading! ****Please review! I'd like to know what you think. Even if it is just you banging on the computer, telling me some random yet funny story about what your cat did yesterday, or just to fent out. I'm all ears! I mean, eyes...**

**Murray**


End file.
